Apple White
Apple White '''(born on May 13th) is the daughter of Snow White and a Royal student that attends Ever After High that was introduced in 2013 in the episode, The World of Ever After High. She is an inspiring, hard-working, and dedicated student. She is voiced by Jonquil Goode. '''Character Personality Inspiring Hard-working Dedicated Apple White is dedicated to following in her mother's path to become the next Snow White Appearance Basic Outfit Apple White is usually has curly long, blonde hair, pale skin, pale blue eyes, purple eye shadow, and red lipstick. She is usually seen wearing a red dress with puff sleeves and lace along with gray stockings and red wedges with gold bows on them. She also wears a red headband that has a red bow on it along with a golden crown. 'Legacy Day Outfit' Apple White has the front strands of her hair brought to the back of her head while her make-up stays the same as in her basic outfit. She wears a red and black sleeveless high-low dress that touches the floor and have a golden lace belt at the waist along with white and gold high heels. She also wears a white and red cape with golden polka dots that also touches the floor along with a white and gold crown. Apple White Profile Pic.png Apple's Legacy Day Outfit.jpg Fairytale Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Episode Appearances The Beginning * The World of Ever After High * Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal * Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel * The Tale of Legacy Day Relationships Family Snow White (Mother:?-present) Apple White is the daughter of Snow White. Apple wants to end up having her mother's Happily Ever After. Friends Raven Queen (Frenemy/Roommate:2013-present) Apple White is frenemies with Raven Queen since Raven wants to choose her own destiny but her decision would affect Apple's destiny, that she wants. She also gets upset with her since Raven declared that she's going to write her own destiny. Daring Charming (Friends:2013-present) Apple White and Daring Charming are destined to get married and live their Happily Ever After's together but they both decided that they should remain just friends for now since they have Forever After to go through with their destinies. Ashlynn Ella (Close Friends:2013-present) Apple White and Ashlynn Ella are seen be really close friends. Blondie Lockes (Best Friends Forever After:2013-present) Apple White and Blondie Lockes are BFFAs (best friends forever after) with each other. Briar Beauty (Best Friends Forever After:2013-present) Apple White and Briar Beauty are BFFAs (best friends forever after) that are usually seen hanging out with each other most of the time. Trivia * Apple White is the daughter of Snow White, making her a Royal. * Her BFFAs are Blondie Lockes and Briar Beauty. * Her roommate is Raven Queen. * She wants to have her fairytale destiny. * Even though she's destined to marry Daring Charming, she's not in a relationship with him. * Headmaster Grimm assigns her to watch over Raven and to make sure that Raven goes on the path of evil.